


Sonata in C# Minor for the Last Phase

by aderyn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantasia, Piano, Post Reichenbach, Return, Sherlock's Violin, The Adventure of the Empty House, in three movements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s the moon, asking to stay.</p>
<p>Sherlock composes a little mind-music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata in C# Minor for the Last Phase

**Author's Note:**

> For [Professorfangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lizeckhart/pseuds/professorfangirl), who gave me the first line.

There’s the moon, asking to stay.

He’d ask if he could. _Stay stay stay_ the thousand-times mantra.  But the self won’t bind, so there’s the bow and the coke and the Work and finally a man so steadfast he could anchor a …

He does. It’s slow, though nothing else is.

*******

And silver, and heavy--the violin speaking in piano tongues soft with mercury; what the sonata says.

He’s been gone so long he can’t recall how many times the earth’s gone, how many fingers, notes, fogs with blades in. He’s phasic, waning, gone; gone in the night-blooming note-filled panic of the world.

The met at the lab, yes, at a new moon  and a second movement; they met again on that rooftop, when he brought the _adagio allegretto presto_ ; give me a new lamentation I’m done with this one.

One loses one’s mind, John. The self won’t stay.

*******

Hello, he says, and the moon comes out and there’s his city; there it is.

Here he is asking to stay with his bow, with his tongue.

Here (he thinks) you broke shining over the marsh-built city and the estuary of (his) tired, river-split heart. Brackish and tidal. A flesh fermata.

John, you’re not the _lune_ ; I am.

_Sostenuto_ (he thinks); keep me like the second moon in a month, returning and blue.

**Author's Note:**

> lune—besides 'moon'...the part of a plane surface bounded by two intersecting arcs.
> 
> [Mendelssohn Violin Sonata in F minor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4olSnotTLE)  
> [Beethoven Piano Sonata # 14 in C# minor](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=796jkaAHmx4) (sometimes called the “moonlight” sonata).


End file.
